Ponchos are for Whimps
by My-Darling-Clara-Oswald
Summary: Sam, Freddie, a baby monkey, and ponchos. What else could go wrong? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! -E


**Hi everybody! I've decided, to keep myself sane during this school year, to write a one-shot every once and a while. I don't want to be a teacher's robot; I want to be a teacher's pet. So, another thing you should know, I have found myself recently obsessed with iCarly and Victorious, specifically Seddie (Sam/Freddie) and Cabbie (Cat/Robbie). But not to worry, I still haven't forgotten about our favorite crime-solving duo! Especially since "Rise" is coming on September 19****th****! AHHHHHHHHH! I'm so excited, I can barely contain myself! Also, if anyone reading this watches Doctor Who, OMG! Did you see the new episode, "Let's Kill Hitler?" So good! I understand a lot more now! Anyway, on to the story. What you are actually here for. HAHA Enjoy! (P.S. iOMG and iLost my Mind never happened.) -E**

* * *

><p>Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson stood on the, rather very slow, escalator, making their way down to the bottom floor of Universal Studios. Carly, Spencer, and the two of them had been in San Diego for Comic Con and decided to stop in Hollywood on their way back home. But, unfortunately, they had run into a mishap just a few minutes ago.<p>

"Why did Carly have to leave? Now, I'm stuck with you all afternoon," she complained.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "You could've gone with her and Spencer," he suggested.

"Why? It's not my fault that a baby monkey jumped off the stage and-"

"There's no need to repeat what happened at the Animal Actors show!" he said quickly. She started laughing.

"The Shays' have some animal issues, dude. First, there was Carly and that goat. Then, Spencer and Harmu!" She kept laughing and, soon enough, Freddie started laughing with her. _Because it was true,_ they thought, _they did have some unsolved problems with animals._

When the endless line of escalators came to a halt, Freddie started to look around, looking at a couple of the rides there, when he noticed that Sam wasn't next to him. Without a word, she was walking towards Jurassic Park. He ran up to her and stopped her.

"What?" Sam asked, obviously annoyed, and groaning in the process.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, hello, it's Jurassic Park. You see that big sign up there. It means it's the name of the ride." She said sarcastically. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Well, besides being a ride, what is it?" he asked.

"You've never heard of this ride?" He nodded. "Oh, this should be good." She said. "Before I tell you, you have to promise that you will go on it."

"I don't make blind promises." He stated.

"Ooooooooooooh, so you're a chicken." She teased.

"No!" he defended.

"Chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken…" she said, repeating it over and over again. _I can take this,_ Freddie thought. _I am not a chicken and I am not going to give in to some over-aggressive-_

"Okay, fine! I promise! Just stop doing that." He said.

"Deal. Now, follow me," she said walking past the gift shop. _Where is she going now?_

"Okay, what? Sam? What?" She was standing there looking out at a lake with a sly look on her face that said 'Troublemaker'. "What?" he asked again.

"That," was all she said. He knitted his eyebrows together and looked out at the lake. It was still. He didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about. Just then, he heard multiple, high-pitched screams. _Oh no._ The scene soon changed when a raft-looking craft came crashing through an opening at the bottom of the tall building. The lake was definitely not still anymore.

"No way, Sam! No way!" he said.

"I hate to break it to you, Freducation, but you already promised. Come on." She said, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him to the entrance.

"Wait! Wait, Sam! WAIT!" She stopped, still holding onto him.

"What, dork?"

"At least let me get a poncho first. It looks wet." She groaned.

"Whatever," she said letting go and walking over to the gift shop with him. As he was paying, Sam said, "You know that ponchos are for wimps, right?"

"No, they're not. I'm buying one." He replied.

"The statement stands for itself," she admitted. He shot her the death glare and they began to walk towards the ride. While they were walking the path towards the line, Freddie began to put his poncho on. When it was halfway on, he couldn't find the head hole.

"Hey, Sam? Can I get some help? I can't seem to find the- ." He was cut off however when he ran into something…hard. "Ow!" he cried out. The next sound he heard was Sam's uncontrollable laughter. He quickly found the head hole and stuck his head through it. "What?"

She was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. "Dude… you ran… into a… Trashcan!" She was in an uncontrollable fit. "This _sooooo _wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a wimp!" She said, her laughter dying down.

"Whatever. Let's just get this ride over with."

**SCENE CHANGE**

As the ride came to a halt, Freddie was smiling. Sam, on the other hand, had the same look on as the day she was hand-cuffed to Gibby.

"You know, that wasn't as scary as you made me believe. It was actually pretty fun." He admitted.

"I'm soaked," she said simply.

"I thought I was going to hate it but nope. I even gave the dinosaur with the poncho in her mouth a name."

"I'm soaked."

"I named her Jamima. You know, like the syrup. Oh, hey, you look a little wet."

She turned and looked at him with the second death glare of the day. "I'm SOAKED!" She said for the third time. He started laughing.

"Well, don't you worry, Sam. Because, and I quote, "Ponchos are for wimps, right?" He exclaimed and continued laughing. "But it's not just for wimps! It's for DRY WIMPS!" He laughed a little more and then suddenly stopped. "That didn't come out the way I hoped." He said. Freddie suddenly noticed Sam shivering a smidge. He opened his backpack, took out a towel, and handed it to her. "Here." She took it and her anger faded. He could tell she was keeping her cool.

"Thanks." She said, smiling, and they began to walk back to the car.

They will never forget that day. It just seemed to stick in their heads. They tried new things, got wet along the way, and watched Carly getting something unspeakable done to her by a baby monkey. No one outside their group will ever know. Carly and Spencer know about it and many others as well. They definitely will never forget it either. And their kids remember it all too well.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it! Oh and a couple little facts. When I first went on Jurassic Park, the Trash can thing happened to me. Yep. My best friend, she couldn't stop laughing. I will never forget that. Oh, and the dinosaur with the poncho in its mouth? Jackie(my BFF) and I named her Jamima, LIKE THE SYRUP! We thought it was random enough. Anyway, I hope you liked it! I thought of this idea when I went to Universal Studios 2 weeks ago. Now, my mom is yelling at me to get off of my new computer. LATES! -E<strong>


End file.
